ninjagaiden2004fandomcom-20200215-history
Muramasa
"A statue of the diligent old man Muramasa, a legendary blacksmith who was said to have traveled the world erecting statues of himself. There are folk tales of people who have approached the statue and walked away with various items and weapons... " -Ninja Gaiden (first encounter with a Muramasa Statue) A legendary blacksmith, Muramasa returns from Ninja Gaiden and Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword to aid Ryu by providing weapons, items and upgrades in person or via statues of himself he has laden across the world in his journeys. He is first personally encountered in his shop located near the Vigoor marketplace. During the events of Ninja Gaiden he informed Ryu Hayabusa of the slot beneath the Dragon sword's hilt where a dragon eye can be inserted as well as his knowledge of the Dark Dragon Blade. Muramasa himself is aware of the events surrounding the Archfiend and personally joins the fight against the Black Spider Ninja Clan and the Fiends. Despite his old age, Muramasa is shown to be a master swordsman who can dispatch a group of ninjas with no harm to himself. [B2XDEECHc9U Muramasa Banter "Ahh, I see you have one of the Golden Scarabs, a legendary artifact of which many are scattered around the world. If you give it to me, I will exchange it for something worth your while." '' ''"50 Golden Scarabs...that's all that exist in the world! I can't believe it!" '' ''"Here, I'll give you this in exchange!" '' ''"You're a Ninja, right? A while back there were a lot of Ninjas dressed like you running around here, but they disappeared as of late. I wonder if the were all killed?" '' ''"Please, take a look at whatever you like. I carry only the finest weaponry." '' ''"Oh, the inflation in this city...At this rate, I will lose even more customers. But, for me I guess this is just about right. No need to be busy at my age, that is what I always say." '' ''"Hmmmmmmm...Ahhhh...Oh sorry, I must've fallen asleep. Blacksmithing takes a lot away from you, especially at my age. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to turn back time..." '' ''"I sell good products for cheap. Why, they would cost you an arm and a leg anywhere else...By the time you get to be my age, you too will see that there is more in life to be gained than money." '' ''"Near the Great Bridge, there is an entrance to the feared Fiend Realm. It is said that a warrior who is victorious in that Realm without a scratch on him will be blessed with a treasure that will save his life. However, I've never heard of anyone actually succeeding at this feat..." Trivia *In Dead or Alive 4, Muramasa appears in Hitomi and Lei Fang's storymode, as they fight over his last cabbage. *It is hinted in Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword that Muramasa had a relationship with Obaba in the past. *In Ninja Gaiden 2, there is mention of a rivalry between Muramasa and another craftsman Shishido. Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden II Characters